Shower
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Edward and Bella take a shower. one-shot. Rated "M" just to be safe. No lemons!


**AN: this is sometime before the wedding. One-shot****. plz review! **

Shower

We had been out in our meadow when a forecast had broke lose and we were completely soaked when we go back to the house and surprised to find it empty. I keep forgetting that vampires don't feel the weather like I, but still. Did they really have to leave in the rain?

I was soaked and muddy and was afraid of leaving muddy piles everywhere. Edward seemed to noticed and carried my up in light speed and put me down on the bathroom floor and walking towards the shower.

I sat down on a chair while Edward was regulating the tabs on the shower. Trying to get the water hot enough but not to hot. I just sat back and looked at him –no- I more like ogled. He was too perfect. What have I done to deserve him? He noticed me staring and smiled at me and I couldn't quite manage a smile and his faltered. He came towards me and sat down on his knees, between my legs and put his hands just above my knees. I look down at him and his eyes were full with concern.

"You okay?" he asked ever so softly. I couldn't really trust my voice so I just nodded. I didn't seem quite convinced and right before he started talking I cut him off with a kiss. He seemed startled but recovered and our lips moved together and then we put our foreheads together. The bathroom was steaming up. He stood up, saying he'd give me my privacy but I took his wrist, making him stop. Not literally but he understood the gesture. He looked back. It only took me a second to know what I wanted and I stood up not 2 feet from him, looking at his face. He stared back and I, very slowly, brought my hands to his waist and my hands made contact with his very cold stomach. I heard him gasp and had to fight to keep a smile fro my face. I, still slowly, took the hem in my hands and started removing his t-shirt.

"Bella," he breathed and I just looked him straight in the eyes. I continued to remove his shirt and he lifted his arms as I slowly took his shirt over his head and then threw it at the floor. His eyes never left mine. I took my hands to the hem of my top and took it off. Leaving me in my bra and I smile slightly at Edward's expression. His eyes were wide and he was looking at me incredulously.

"What are you doing?" It was just a whisper and I almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"Taking a shower," I answer softly, finding my voice and it was unnaturally calm. He appeared frozen and watched as I unbuttoned my jeans and they fall to the floor. I step out of them, closer to him. My heart was hammering in my chest as I was too aware that I was in my underwear in front of Edward. I kept my eyes at his whilst I reached for the buckle on his pants but his hands stopped mine.

"What are you doing?" he asks again and this time a little loader but it was still soft and quiet. I decided to give him a bit more info on what I wanted.

"Taking a shower… and you're going to join me." I was amazed by my confident. When this I get that? Well I didn't have time to ponder that over.

I saw him swallow and I yet again had to fight back a smile. The affects I had on him never ceased to amaze and please me. I think I liked it too much. "I am?" I heard him ask, lower than before. I simply nodded and had his buckle undone by now. I didn't take my eyes off his as I brought the buckle through the loops and let it fall to the floor with a 'clink'. He stopped me again as I made for the button. Before he had time to ask I quickly responded.

"I'm not asking for sex, Edward." He seemed a little taken aback by my forwardness but I continued before he could say anything. "All I'm asking for is a shower with my fiancé. We're getting married soon and we should work on our boundaries." My voice was still calm and collected. I had succeeded in unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and they were now at the floor. It took him a second or two but then he seemed to relax a bit. He stepped closer to me, stepping out of his pants and reached behind me. I felt his hands at the clasp of my bra and I started trembling out of nervousness. It was undone within a second and it dropped to the floor. It was Edward who broke the connection between out eyes and looked down. My heart was pounding even harder now than before. I though I was going to die of either combustion or a heart attack. "You know… it's not nice to stare."

He slowly bends down and captures my lips in a kiss and mumbles "you're beautiful" and I smile. I then make a move to take off my panties still kissing Edward. Once they are finally off my heart start to pound even harder, I don't think that would be possibly. I then make for his and he freeze. He breaks away from me and look over me. I put away, as much as I could, the self conscious thought and said teasingly; "It's only fair." I smile small and he then removes his boxers slowly.

I tried not to stare but it was a loss cause as I look him over and see him clearly. I mean I can't not look at him. He's absolutely gorgeous, all of him. And I really mean _all_ of him.

"It's not nice to stare." He says, using my words against me and I bring my eyes to his and kiss him again. I lace the fingers of my left hand through his and slowly pull him towards the shower. As I'm about to over then door he does it for me. I smile up at him, always the gentleman. He closes the door after and I step into the water. I'm very thankful for the steam. It makes my vision a little fuzzy. Not that I don't ever really want to look away from Edward, it's just that it made the atmosphere a bit less awkward.

When we had showered we curled up on his bed and I slowly fell into slumber. The last thing I remember was Edward humming my lullaby.


End file.
